


Love Me Like You Do

by sapphicserenity



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicserenity/pseuds/sapphicserenity
Summary: A series of one shots about Beth and Daan, occasionally featuring other arsenal wfc players.
Relationships: Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to just make one story on here with a series of one shots, this being the first one! I’m not really satisfied with it as I am going through a bit of a writers block at the moment but I hope you all love it nonetheless <3

“Cheers babes, to winning the WSL!” Leah toasts. The girls hold up their bottles in the air and let out a small cheer while clinking them together. 

“Cheers my dear” Beth clinks her glass together with Daan’s separately, giving her a cheeky look while doing so. Daan can’t help but smile. Her girlfriend is so cute. 

Beth and Daan are headed out tonight with Dan, Jordan and Leah to their favorite club in London. Until yesterday their schedule had been killing, packed with games. They’re first in the league but it’s still unclear who gets to lift the trophy this year and every game requires their best. They have two weeks off to recharge their batteries before the final battle now. They're all in need of it, but Daan especially. She hasn’t been satisfied with her performances. She’s always very hard on herself and lately she just can’t get out of her head and get into the game. She’s been so frustrated on the pitch that she’s getting benched. Last night was their first night off. Beth knows that her girlfriend hasn’t been feeling the best and prepared a lovely self-care night for the two of them, a bath together by candlelight, comfy pj's, popcorn and a movie. It was nice. But tonight, Daan just wants to go wild and lose control for a bit.

Their squad for the night has come over to Beth and Daan’s home for pizza and pre-drinking. They’re all taking a Taxi back to Beth and Daan’s at the end of the night because it’s big enough for all of them anyway. Leah has opened her and Jordan's bag to take her box out to put music on, but takes this as an opportunity to show them her fashionable PJ's, pink suede. 

'And these are Jordan's' Leah holds up a blue pajama's set with teddy bears on them. 

'Hey I didn't know you put those in there!' Jordan comments, startled. Leah's face beams from ear to ear, taking the piss out of her girlfriend is so much fun. 

“You're gonna have to be quiet tonight with them sleeping here” Daan whispers in Beth's ear. Beth gestures a 'ssssh' in response, her cheeks a little flushed as she imagines what the night will bring. 

— 

It’s just past midnight and the club is slowly filling with people. The girls are starting the night by chilling at the bar before they move onto the dance floor. Jordan is already tipsy from drinking at Beth’s, and Leah is making fun of her for being such a lightweight. 

“Jordan, what’s the square root of 49?” Leah teasingly asks her. 

Tipsy Jordan actually tries coming up with the answer. The lost expression on her face is golden. 

“She doesn’t even know the answer to that when she’s sober” Dan comments.  
They all chuckle at that. Jordan pouts in response. When she’s done laughing at her girlfriend, Leah gives her a kiss on her forehead to ease the pain. 

“Another round on me and then we dance, because I’ll beat all of you at that” Jordan announces. 

“Yeah sure honey” Leah comments while performing robotic movements with her arms, it’s how Jordan dances. Jordan can’t even be mad at Leah for her imitation because she knows it’s true. 

Daan has her arms around Beth’s waist and is resting her chin on Beth’s shoulder. She occasionally gives Beth a quick neck kiss when their teammates aren’t watching, or whispers something sexual in her ear. She gets like that when she’s had something to drink and Beth loves that about drunk Daan. 

It has come to Beth's attention though that there’s a group of men checking out Daan from across the bar. Her girl gets a lot of attention from guys, or girls for that matter. She doesn’t mind. She just loves flexing on them, being able to call the most beautiful woman in the world hers. 

One of the guys of the group makes their way up to them. 

“Hey I think I recognize you from somewhere. Aren’t you a model for the arsenal campaign?” 

Daan lets go of Beth and clears her throat. “I’m a player for Arsenal, actually” 

The surprised look on his face reveals that he didn’t see that coming. Daan grins. She loves making men their masculinity feel weak. 

“My bad. A drink on my count to make up for it?” 

Daan glances at the empty glass of beer in her hand. 

“Sure, feel like you have to get my teammates drinks too though” 

“Of course” He grins. 

She gives him her most charming smile so that it’s a sealed deal. Getting free drinks out of guys on a night out is a skill of hers off the pitch. 

He orders her and all her teammates a new beer. When Beth gets handed her free beer by the bartender Daan winks in her direction, letting her girlfriend know her charms have paid off again. But Beth is occupied with keeping an eye on the guy that’s talking to her girl, to see if he doesn’t put anything in her drink. He has bad vibes, something about the way he and his group of friends were observing Daan just feels off to her. 

Daan attempts to make small talk about Arsenal with the dude out of kindness but then comes to notice that he seems more interested in her boobs during their conversation. It makes her uncomfortable. But when she’s about to say thank you for the drinks and turn back to her teammates, he stops her, moves in closer and whispers in her ear: 

“Listen up. You’re really fucking hot.. so do you just wanna um... head somewhere private?” 

“I have a girlfriend actually” Daan tells him confidently as she steps back.  
Beth overhears Daan saying that and comes in to throw her arm around Daan, letting him know that she is the girlfriend. He raises his eyebrows.

“You don’t look lesbian”

Beth rolls her eyes in response. She hates it when guys say that. Like there is a way you should look. 

“I bet I could turn you straight” He adds.

The expression on Daan and Beth's faces are ones of disgust. He’s really gotten on Beth's wrong side now. She steps up to him. 

“Really dude? How about you just leave us alone instead” 

Beth’s voice is even louder when tipsy. Jordan, Leah and Dan have turned to the three of them too now and his mates across the bar are also looking their way. 

“Jeez, calm down bitch” 

He walks around Beth who has lined up in front of her girl. Beth thinks he's walking off, but instead he grabs onto Daan’s arm tightly.

“Let’s get away from her, I know you want to” 

He seems to have forgotten he’s hitting on a female athlete. She is out of his grip within a second. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing dude” Daan lets out, rubbing her arm that is red from his grip. 

Now he’s not just gotten Beth annoyed, he’s gotten her angry. She steps up to him again. 

“I said leave my girlfriend alone” 

“What are you gonna do about it?” He scoffs. His words are slurred, he’s drunk. 

Daan is standing behind Beth. She squeezes her girls arm and whispers;  
“Calm down” 

Beth is not someone to pick a fight, she knows when to walk away from a situation. But her head is spinning and she doesn’t feel in control of her words and emotions anymore. She’d love to punch the grin off his face but Daan her squeeze reminds her he’s not worth all of the drama. She backs down. But he only feels empowered because of that.

He’s yelling now:  
“Kiss your girl then! Come on! Give me some girl on girl action”  
His mates have lined up behind him, all cheering Beth and Daan on to kiss. 

Beth realizes she needs to get them away from here. She takes Daan’s hand and pulls her along to the girls bathroom, which is every woman’s safe space whenever they need to get away from straight men. 

“What a fucking douche” Daan says as she leans against the sink of the girls bathroom. 

“Yeah, I just needed to get us away from there before-“

Beth stares at Daan leaning against the sink and her protective feelings suddenly turn into feelings of desire. When you’ve had too much alcohol, feelings all kind of blur together and overlap each other. She doesn’t finish her sentence but walks up to Daan to kiss her lustfully, pushing her towards a bathroom stall. Before she knows it Daan is tilted up against the side of the stall, being kissed and felt passionately. She responds by throwing her arms and legs around Beth and pulling her hair. Fuck.  
The music in this club is loud, you can still hear it playing in the bathroom. And then as Beth‘s hands slide underneath Daan’s dress, the song that comes on takes them even deeper into their high. 

“On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin  
is a holy grail I've gotta find  
Only you can set my heart on fire,  
on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around, I can't see clear no more”

Daan holds onto the back of Beth’s neck, resting her head on her girl’s shoulder. She whispers:  
“No one could ever touch me like-”  
She has to cut off the sentence to catch her breath and tilts her head back out of lack of control. 

“So love me like you do, love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, touch me touch me like you do” 

— 

When they make their way out of the bathroom stall, they are met by a girl touching up her make up in front of the mirror. She frowns at them. She must have heard. 

“You look nice” Beth nonchalantly compliments the girl. 

“Thanks” She replies, still looking a little freaked out. 

While washing their hands Daan takes a glance at herself in the mirror and wow, her hair has become a mess. She immediately starts working on fixing it. Beth chuckles at that while she leans back against the wall and takes a glance at her phone. She has a text from Jordan: “Where did you two go?” 

When they walk back into the club Dan, Leah and Jordan seem to have left the bar area to go dance. Beth almost trips over her own feet as they make their way through the club looking for them. Daan stops her and stands still to see if it’s really Leah she has spotted, dancing on one of the platforms in the middle of the club. It is. 

“Beff, look at Leah!”

“Oh my god”

Whitney Houston’s I wanna dance with somebody is playing. The squad knows Leah loves that song, and the whole club is allowed to know tonight apparently. Jordan and Dan watching from the side, amused. They make their way up to them. When they arrive, The Whitney song has just come to an end and Leah makes her way off her stage.

“Naughty girls“ Leah points at the two girls walking up to her, but opens her arms for a big hug with the two of them. Dan and Jordan squish themselves into the hug too. They hear the intro of Destiny's child 'Survivor' coming up in the remix now, and they all let out a collective 'ooooh'

Time to all sing along and dance together.

—

“Goedemorgen baby, wake up” 

Daan is kissing Beth’s face awake. It’s already 1 pm and Beth doesn’t want to wake up. Daan and the other girls have been up for an hour already, hanging downstairs. Beth opens one of her eyes just when Daan plants a kiss on it. They both giggle at that. She tries sitting up a little and opening both eyes, but the headache makes it impossible. She slips right back under the blankets. 

“I need more sleep” Beth lets out groggily. 

“No you need some Yorkshire tea and paracetamol” Daan is pulling Beth’s arm now, trying to get her to sit up again. But she won’t let go of her blankets. Not a chance. 

“Come to the living room, Leah made everyone toast” 

“No”  
Her girlfriend is being grumpy and stubborn. But wait- maybe there is a chance. She thinks of something genius. 

She gets off the bed and picks up some clothes out of the pile of clothes that is piled up front of their bed and throws them onto it, making it sound like she’s undressing herself. 

“Come hereee, I’m naked” 

Beth immediately peeks her head up from under the blankets to see if Daan is kidding or not. Unfortunately, she is just being teased. She throws a pillow at her. 

“You’re teasing me!” Beth says whiningly. 

“Yeah cause the day is boring without you”  
Daan takes a stand in front of the bed, with clothes on, but with her puppy eyes. Beth looks into Daan’s puppy eyes and smiles. She’s sold. 

“Okay fineee, I’ll get up” 

Daan lets out a soft “Yay.” She’s genuinely happy Beth is coming down to join them. She loves that that is what she and Beth have. They’re best friends who just love being in each other’s company, but can also end up having a different type of fun in the club’s girls bathroom. She smiles remembering that.

“MEADOOO” Jordan tries to chant as Beth makes her way into the living room, but her voice is half gone from yesterday night and it produces a funny goat like sound instead. Leah bursts out laughing. 

“Hi guuuys” Beth makes her entrance wrapped up in two blankets, clearly not ready to face the day. 

“Beth you were really drunk” Leah says while still chuckling because of Jordan’s voice.

“I know. Never again” She launches herself onto the couch next to Daan and takes a sip of the Yorkshire tea that stands ready for her on the coffee table. 

“Leah you were dancing like it was your personal strip club” Dan comments. Leah quickly changes subject; 

“Those lads were so annoying. I’m glad they left”

“Oh god, me too” Daan says while she wants to reach for her toast, but Beth is using her thigh as a pillow so she can’t move enough to get to it. 

“Tiny arms” Leah teases. She kindly hands Daan her toast though.

“No but when you two walked off to do god knows what that douche literally said “its a fucking shame ladies football only has lesbians” and I swear I almost threw my drink in his face” Leah is getting heated even talking about it. 

“Oh my god” Daan comments, shaking her head. 

“I’m not even kidding! Jordan had to stop me and get us far away from him”

“Some men are literally only interested in women as fuck material and it’s disgusting” Dan says. 

Everyone thinks Beth has fallen asleep again, as she’s with Daan’s thigh as her pillow and her blankets wrapped around her and her eyes closed. But when Dan comments that, she lifts her head up a little and adds:  
“Must be sooo tough being straight”

They all laugh at her. Beth is always a meme, but Hungover Beth is even more of a meme. 

“I love all of you a lot. I had a fun night” Daan lets the girls know. 

“What are you being so soft and emotional for, DvD?” Dan teases. She knows Daan doesn’t like being called out on her softness. 

“Shut up”

Daan isn’t someone who says I love you a lot, she likes to show it to people through acts of service. But she felt a sudden urge to say this. Beth has made her more grateful and more expressive in love. During this hungover living room chat she feels reminded that she has these amazing funny lovely driven people by her side. It is a privilege that she gets to make a living out of what she loves. With the people she loves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the anon that messaged me on CC and thought of the concept of Beth and Daan sneaking into the other's hotel during the world cup, it inspired this one shot! I love when people send in ideas so keep them coming! 
> 
> Apologies in advance for a sad beth, broke my own heart while writing by imagining that ray of sunshine sad

The bus ride back to the hotel after losing a world cup semi final is not a comfortable one. There's a cold and sad silence, because no words can console the heart-break of not making it to the final. Their vision suddenly just a dream that was too good to be true. The whole England squad is hurting and Beth feels more devastated and alone than ever, but now that they're on the bus she can finally take her phone out and see what Daan has messaged her. She needs to hear from her person. 

She opens their Whatsapp conversation. She sent two messages.

“Your assist was fire! I know you’re heartbroken right now but I am so proud of how you rocked the world cup stage this entire tournament. You’re my winner” 

The next message is a video, it is a happy jumpy Daan in Beth’s away jersey after her assist and their only goal of the night. “Yes yes yes!” Daan is cheering while filming herself with the selfie camera. The pride on her face is priceless and so pure. She turns the camera around to the TV where they replay the goal, and in the background you can hear Daan's dutch teammates go “Woooow” at Beth’s cross.

Tears are coming up in the devastated girl's eyes and there is no fighting them. She can’t think of anything other to text back than  
“I love you” 

Daan immediately replies. Like she was waiting for her to come online.  
“I love you too”  
“Kind of sad I can’t beat you in the final now” 

“That’s what I was most looking forward to ;)” Beth replies while she wipes her tears away. 

God, she misses Daan. It’s been almost a month since she went to watch the Netherlands-New Zealand game but they haven’t been in the same city since. It's the longest they’ve gone without seeing each other. It's just a lot more boring most of the time, not being around her best friend. And right now, after this big loss, the only thing that could make her feel okay is a hug from her girl. 

When back in her hotel room, Beth lets Daan know through text.  
It doesn’t take long before her phone says “Incoming video call”  
She connects her AirPods to her iPhone and picks up. 

“Hey” 

“Hiii” Daan waves excitedly. Her lips go pouty at the sight of her girlfriends ocean blue eyes being all red and puffy. Beth deserved to be in a World Cup final. She’s been texting everyone: “Did you see that cross?” 

Daan knows how Beth feels. So she knows just what to say. 

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, I just want to say one more time how proud I am of you” 

“Thank you baby” Beth responds.  
“Lets talk about you. Ready for the big game tomorrow?” 

“I’m nervous, but I had a dream last night that we made it to the final and.. I think we can do it” Daan tells her. 

“Yes you can. I believe in you.” 

It’s silent for a second.

“You know... I have my hotel room to myself” Daan raises her eyebrow at the camera. 

“What are you implying?” Beth chuckles.

“Some company for the night wouldn’t be toooo bad..”  
She wants Beth next to her in bed tonight, she can’t stand seeing her sad and not being able to be physically there for her. And she sleeps best with Beth close. It would be a win win. 

“You need your sleep though. You have a game tomorrow.” Beth tries being the responsible girlfriend. 

“But...” Daan wants to protest but she doesn’t have a good argument. 

Beth doesn't need a good argument though, she opens the Uber app to check how far away Daans hotel is. She really wants to see Daan too, as irresponsible as it is. 

“Where did your pretty face go?” Daan immediately asks over the microphone when Beth’s screen pauses.

“Wait a second. I’m checking something” 

Daan’s hotel turns out to be only a 10 minute drive away and if she just pulls a hoodie and a cap on and sneaks her way out of here, would anyone really notice? She just needs to take an Uber back very early, the lionesses bus to Nice for the 3rd place battle leaves at 7 am and if she sneaks her way back into their hotel by 5, no one will have noticed her absence except Jodie. It will only be 5 hours with her girlfriend, but they can make the most out of that. 

“Okay I’ll come over” Beth tells her. 

“Really?” 

“Yes”  
She informs Daan about the Uber and books one. She's back to being her cheery self for a moment, there's a proper smile, because she’s going to see her girlfriend in a bit. Beth packs a small bag and gets dressed and while she’s doing so they talk a little about Sweden and tactics, Beth has played a friendly against Sweden before and The Netherlands are facing them in the semi final. When Beth gets a notification from the Uber, she sings: 

“The Uber is hereeee”

Daan smiles at the camera.  
“Happy to finally get to hold you again” 

“What are you doing?” Beth’s roomie Jodie is surprised when she walks out of the bathroom and finds her roommate all dressed up ready to go somewhere. They haven’t spoken to each other since they got back. 

“I’m going to see my girlfriend” Beth admits, thinking her roomie and friend will be understanding. 

“Beth you can’t do that. You're not thinking rationally” Jodie looks at her like a concerned mom, which bothers Beth. 

“I can do whatever I want” She argues. 

“This is dumb Beth” Jodie's shaking her head, disagreeing. 

Beth sighs. She doesn't feel like explaining herself. 

“I’m going out for a run. See you later” 

She slams the hotel door shut as she walks out. Oops, she has to be quiet. She forgot. There’s a lot is frustration about the game still bottled up inside of her. She stands still for a second and takes a deep breath, and reminds herself that she’s seeing Daan in 15 minutes. That’s all that matters right now. 

— 

Beth’s face immediately beams up as she walks into the hotel lobby and sees Daan. Beth walks up to her with her arms wide open for an embrace, but Daan stops her. 

“No. lets get upstairs before anyone sees you here” 

Beth follows Daan. They take the stairs the 3rd floor where the room is because ending up in the elevator with a staff member is too much of a risk. Everything seems to be going well until they open the door of the stairwell into the hallway, and are met by Kika van Es waiting on the elevator.  
“Daan... Beth!” Kika lets out excitedly when she catches the girls walking up to Daan’s room. Daan almost shits her pants when she hears her name, but it’s just Kika. They’re good friends. It's safe.  
“Sssh” Daan gestures. Oh, Kika gets the memo now. She gives Beth a quick hug.  
“You snuck in here?” Kika is giggling at the two nerve struck faces in front of her.  
Daan continues walking and Beth quickly waves Kika goodbye to follow her girlfriend to her room in a fast pace. 

When they’ve closed the door behind them, they get to kiss and then hold on to each other tightly for a long hug. Beth is about to cry, having Daan's arms wrapped around her for the first time in almost a month is a feeling of coming home. 

“I missed you so much” Beth whispers. Her voice is shaky. 

“Are you crying?” Daan asks while tilting Beth’s head up a little to see. Her girlfriend is indeed crying. She holds Beth’s face in her hands and rubs the tears away with her thumbs as she kisses forehead softly. 

“I’m just sad, but also happy to be with you right now” Beth explains.

She doesn’t have to explain anything to Daan. She gets it. Emotions run high after a loss like this. She is delighted she can be there for her girl now, just watching her over FaceTime was heart-breaking. 

“I prepared a bath for us while you were on your way here” Daan tells her girlfriend, she takes Beth’s hand and pulls her along to the bathroom to show her. The lights are off and Daan has put a candle in the corner of the bath frame that lights up the area. The bath is full of foam and there are two bathrobes hung up next to the bath for them to step into after. There's also two packs of face masks laying on the sink. 

“Recovery for you and game preparation for me” Daan tells her. 

Beth throws her arms around Daan and kisses her with graditute. “Thank you”

Beth sits down the bed in the hotel’s bathrobe after their bath. Even though this loss is gonna hurt for a while, it already hurts a little bit less. 

“It was such a good idea to do this” She lets Daan know. 

“Right?” Daan comments. When she's done brushing her hair in the bathroom, she walks into the room with a smirk on her face that already reveals what she's thinking about.

“You know, they say having sex before a game betters your performance...” She starts to slowly untie her bathrobe in front of her girl. 

“Do they?” Beth questions teasingly. Daan walks up to Beth, who is sat at the edge of the bed. She lets her bathrobe glide onto the floor as she wraps her arms around her girlfriends neck and takes a seat on her lap. She flips her hair back and tilts up Beth’s chin, looking into her eyes with a cheeky smile before she tenderly kisses her lips.  
As the kisses travel from her lips down to her neck, Beth’s breathing is becoming heavier and heavier.  
Then Daan suddenly stops. 

“Is this selfish of me? Are you feeling okay?” She has to check in. She doesn’t just want to make tonight about her. 

“I’m feeling more than okay now” Beth says with a smirk, she kisses Daan's neck now, inviting her to continue what she just started. 

-

Beth and Daan are laid down faced towards each other, Daan softly caressing Beth’s skin while staring into her blue eyes, even in the 3AM darkness they're bright. 

“I’ll have to get back to my hotel in two hours, but I’ll just walk out really quietly so I don’t wake you” Beth has noticed Daan is starting to blink a lot, that means she’s tired and about to fall asleep. 

“You can wake me” Daan responds. 

“No you need your sleep for tomorrow.” Beth insists. 

“Besides, I’ve kept you up long enough”  
They both chuckle. Beth reaches for the hand that has been trailing her skin and they intertwine their fingers, taking in all the closeness before they’ll have to say goodbye again. 

“But I’ll want a goodbye kiss” Daan pouts her lips and does the puppy eyes that always make her win their discussions. 

“I’ll give you one while you’re asleep princess” She squeezes Daan’s hand. 

Daan buries herself into Beth’s chest and Beth lets out a sigh, she wishes she just could freeze time right there and then. She doesn’t want to leave. She strokes through her girlfriends hair, and when she whispers: “We’ll see each other again in a couple of days” there’s no response. Daan has fallen asleep already. 

Beth can’t sleep, the game just keeps replaying in her head. She thinks of what she could’ve done better. What she usually does to get out of a negative headspace is talk to Daan, but she can’t right now. Beth just gives up on sleeping, she almost has to go back anyway. She quietly gets up to grab the notebook and pen she put in her bag before leaving. She’s gonna leave Daan a letter. She switches on the tiny lamp on the night stand and starts writing. 

“Lieve Daantje, 

Thank you for this great night. I needed it. I left you my sweater so you don’t have to miss me too much. I know you’re rolling your eyes right now, but I know you will miss me. Lucky for you, in just a couple of days I’ll be watching you walk onto the pitch of a World Cup final, or we’ll face each other for the 3rd place battle. I really hope it’s going to be the first option because you, Daan, are the most annoying opponents someone could face. It’s a compliment. You terrorize the pitch with your fire and skill. You’re an amazing player, friend, sister, daughter, tante and girlfriend and your national team is so lucky with their number 10. You deserve all the success my tiny champion. If you’re wondering where your trainings jacket is, I stole it. You get my sweater, I get your training jacket.

Good luck today, go smash that semi final. I believe in you.

Ik hou van jou en ik ben trots. Je kan het. Hup Holland Hup. 

PS. I didn’t have to use google translate!!! Trots?

Love, your WAG Beth”

Now that she has written her letter, it is time to go back. She doesn’t want to. She leans over to Daan who is faced to the other side and gives her a couple of kisses on her cheek and forehead. She kind of selfishly hopes Daan will wake up, but she doesn’t.  
She leaves her hoodie and the letter on top of her pillow. She dresses up quicky and quietly and tiptoes her way to the door. Before she opens it she takes one last glance at her girlfriend and smiles. And just like that she closes the door behind her and sneaks her way out of the hotel like she never visited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy valentines day gays, in honor of that here's a one shot i wrote the other day

“What’s up Daantje?” Beth asks as she walks into the living room to find her teammate and friend Daan on the couch, visibly upset by something. 

“Relationship problems” Daan lets out with a sigh. 

“I’m all ears” Beth launches herself onto the couch, right next to Daan. If it was anyone else than Beth Daan would’ve gotten annoyed with that, but Beth.. she has a comforting energy in times of stress. Whenever Daan is frustrated and sad about not playing well Beth notices and approaches her in a way that doesn’t bug her. Usually she wants people to stay away from her. But with Beth it’s different. She listens and says the right things with the right energy. Their other roomies aren’t home so Daan can tell Beth out loud. 

“I’m just still trying to make things work with her but it just isn’t... she made out with someone else last night at a party. Heard it from a friend. We’ve broken up again now but it never stays like that for long. We don’t know how to let each other go and just be friends.”

“Hmmm” Beth thinks of what to say. 

“Its hard, but you have to do what’s best for you. It doesn’t sound like this on again off again thing is doing you much good” Beth gets it. She broke up with her ex a couple of weeks ago, because it just wasn’t working out anymore, and it’s hard to distance yourself from your feelings. She’s been coping by developing feelings for her best friend on the squad sitting right in front of her. Maybe not the best coping mechanism, but certainly effective. 

“It’s over. I’m letting go now” Daan says, trying to convince herself. 

Daan stares into Beth’s eyes, who’s nodding understandingly. Those eyes. Those goddamn blue eyes. They have something extra soothing when you’re feeling sad. Suddenly, she is overcome with an urge to kiss the blonde girl. She could test if what she’s been feeling the past few months, ever since Beth moved into their home, is mutual now. She has to bite her lip. 

Beth is getting nervous the longer Daan looks at her. She looks away to the side. There’s a weird tension between them all of a sudden. Could Daan tell she’s happy things with her ex are over for now? because if Daan flirted with her one more time she would just have to blurt out “please just kiss me” 

Does Daan feel the same?

Nah. It must be wishful thinking. 

Daan stares at Beth’s lips. There’s only one way to test it. She leans in closer which makes Beth look up, and she goes in for the kiss, or the kill. Beth leans back for a second out of shock, but then meets Daan lips and is pulled into the best kiss she’s ever had, filled with pure passion yet an elegant tenderness. 

Fuck, kissing her feels so good, Daan thinks. Like really really good. Like I don’t want it to stop good. She takes a break to smile and to take it all in. 

Beth can’t meet Daan’s eyes as they let go of each other, she has to look away again. Wow. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while to be fair” Daan breaks the silence with her confession. 

“Letting go” Beth whispers in response. 

“Letting go” Daan repeats. 

Now that she knows Daan has been feeling the same way all this time, Beth can let go of all the hesitation and nervousness. She kisses her. 

They make out and the more they do the more Daan’s body slides under Beth's and becomes hers to explore. The more confident she grows as she notices that what she’s doing is working. This is fun. 

They’re too caught up in each other to hear their teammate come home. 

“Oh my god girls-” Beth and Daan immediately sit up straight as they hear a startled voice by the door. It’s their housemate Dom. 

“I’m surprised but I shouldn’t be” Dom laughs. Beth’s face has turned red. 

“Yeah sorry... that just... happened” Daan startles. 

“Didn’t see it coming either” Beth comments to that. Daan throws a pillow at Beth. They laugh. 

“Oh I did” Dom chuckles. She knew those two had a thing going on. 

“So.. we should probably go upstairs” Daan says. 

“Yeah” Beth agrees. Daan gets up and Beth follows her, awkwardly waving goodbye to Dom.  
They walk upstairs like teenagers sneaking away from their parents, making their way to Daan's room quickly.

Daan grabs her phone when they've closed the door which confuses Beth, but she opens Spotify. Music. Smart. While Daan puts some song in the queue, Beth tenderly pulls Daan’s hair back into a ponytail and wraps the hairband she keeps around her wrist around it. Gotta get that out of the way. When she’s done, she kisses Daan’s ear, then her neck and then slowly gets her clothes out of the way too. 

— 

Daan wakes up the next morning because Beth has stolen the blankets and wrapped them around herself in her sleep which leaves Daan cold, but she immediately smiles when she glances at the stealer who is still peacefully asleep. She is so damn cute. She grabs her phone from the nightstand and decides to text her best friend Lieke. 

“Emergency: I think I’m falling for someone new” 

Lieke responds after a minute.  
“The Beth girl?” 

“How did you know?” Daan asks, has it been that obvious? 

“You talk about her all the time. I was starting to get jealous of your new bestie until I realized she’s probably gay and you two are gonna marry”

“Yeah... we hooked up last night” Daan confesses. 

The night replays in her head as she types that message. She finds herself with a smirk on her face thinking about it. 

“Oh wow what about your girlfriend... you gonna break up?” Lieke thinks they’re still together. She had only told Beth. 

“We’ve already broken up”

Lieke asks for daan to spill all the tea and she makes a voice memo. In the middle of it Beth wakes up. 

“Oh hi”

God, her sleepy head is really cute, Daan thinks. Her blue eyes even more beautiful when they’ve just opened. 

“Ik spreek je later” (I’ll talk to you later) Daan says on the voice memo to Lieke.

She presses send and turns her face to Beth. Beth checks the time on the night stand and says: 

“Oh we have to get ready for training” 

“I don’t want tooo, I wanna stay here” Daan pouts. 

“I want to repeat last night” She whispers as she trails Beth’s collarbone. Beth leans up and gives her one kiss. 

“Maybe after training if you’re lucky” 

Beth turns her back towards Daan as she leans out of bed, grabs her clothes from the floor and puts them on quickly, teasing the girl in her bed. 

— 

During the training session there was a weird tension between Beth and Daan that had some players frowning. Katie told Daan: “hanging out with Beth doing you good DVD, you’re all smiley this morning” 

It was a tension that was cheeky and giggly. the I can’t stop giving you glances because something happened last night that only we know about kind. Well, Dom knows. Daan made her promise she wouldn’t say a world. Had to pull her pitch attitude and stand in front of Dom all threatening, like she’s not 10 cm shorter. Dom wasn’t impressed but petted Daan’s head and messed up her hair saying “don’t worry your pretty little head about it, I won’t say a word” 

Home from training later that afternoon, Beth is chilling in her room and scrolling through social media on her phone, her thoughts frequently drifting off to recall how the hell last night happened. She’s had dreams of that, and now it's reality. Suddenly, Daan knocks on her door and enters her room. They need to talk about what this means. 

“Hi”

“Hi”

“You okay?” Beth asks. 

“Yeah, you?” 

“Me too” 

Daan takes a seat onto Beth’s bed. 

“So ..I can’t commit or put a label on this right now. And I don’t want to date anyone on the team again because been there done that and... trouble. But what we did last night was fun. And I’d really like to do that again.. I just can’t fall in love with you. ” Daan explains. 

Beth knows rationally that there may be trouble when the ex shows up again. She's already falling for this woman. But she can’t say no to another night like last night. She was in bed with the hottest footballer to walk this planet. And the look on Daan’s face during this proposal is irresistible.

“Hmmm, friends with benefits huh... I don’t know about that” Beth says, playing hard to get and making Daan wait. Just because she can.

“You’re so gonna fall in love with me” Beth grabs Daan’s shirt and pulls her towards her as she says that, which makes Daan smile as their lips collide again. 

“Fair enough”


End file.
